Harry Potter and The Hunger Games
by 0Harry.J.Potter0
Summary: Harry Potter, the Dark Knight, swore vengeance against crime and crime. As he awakes in the world not his own he embarks on adventure to find his way back until he stumbles into District 12 and finds about certain President Coriolanus Snow who for some reason resembles Gellert Grindelwald.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and The Hunger Games

Disclaimer: Don't own it, Titles are owned by their authors

Note: Only watched Hunger Games, never read it. Also my first fanfic

Rain was pouring down in the clearing of forest, clearing caused by explosion. There was smoke coming from the roots of the trees that kept standing. In middle of this clearing a 16 year old teen stood watching a corpse in front of him. That boy was commonly known as Dark Knight, a person who swore vengeance on killers. Vengeance against crime. Very few people knew who the Dark Knight was. And people who knew, were dead except for one. His name is Harry James Potter. A Dark Knight, or another name, Dark Phoenix.

In front of Harry Potter lay a wizard, he was known as You-Know-Who, or Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle died not like most thought he will, but he died as a coward. He blew his magical core up leaving body behind and huge clearing of dead trees. Most believed final battle will be thought. But it went wrong the moment ministry put Harry Potter behind bars. Albus Dumbledore knowing it was over broke Harry Potter out of Azkaban and fled together. The Order became controlled by the ministry. Mad Eye moody died defending the Headquarters. While the rest of Order and his best friends fled through the portal created by Nicolas Flamel into another universe. No one knew how to open that portal, it was said it will only open when Albus Dumbledore let it open.

For entire 2 years Albus taught Harry everything he knew. From mastery in Potions to Animagus transformation. Harry being himself broke the rules again and became a Phoenix and a Dog like his godfather. During those two years Harry stroke fear in hearts of Death Eaters and Ministry officials. Eventually Voldemort become afraid as well. Now after 2 years the prophecy was fulfilled. Harry signed and dropped to the ground out of fatigue and exhaustion. Now Dumbledore will be able to restore the Ministry Harry thought. And my friends will see better future. He closed his eyes and knew no more.


	2. Chapter 1:Strange findings

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everybody. I just don't like typing. I write it down on a page to never have it typed on a computer. I wish there was a scanner that can scan my writing, onwards with the story.

Katniss was having a bad time. A really bad time. Today will be another Reaping Day, she hated this day because it will usually mean no candidate will return back to their home. Suddenly she heard a crunch and looked around, not noticing anyone in the forest she went back to her moody thoughts. Suddenly she saw a deer. A deer was never seen on this territory before. Taking an arrow out she aimed holding her breath. Suddenly a loud crunch was heard and Gale emerged from trees causing for deer to sprint away.

"Gale what the hell were you thinking? I was about to hunt down a deer." Katniss said annoyed

"Saving your ass, if Peacekeepers saw you bringing a deer in, do you think they'll overlook that as well? Especially if today is _that_ day?" Gale asked.

"But now I have nothing for dinner to feed my family." She said tiredly.

"There are birds on that tree, I'm sure you could get them if you really wanted to."

Noticing the birds, Katniss quickly shot an arrow at them, shooting down three birds with one arrow.

"See I told you can trust me" Gale said with superior smirk. Katnis shot a glare at him and went to get her hunted prey. Looking around for more birds Katniss noticed something unusual in the distance. Dead burned down trees she never seen before.

"Gale look over there, what do you see?" Katniss spoke quietly

Gale noticing her look looked over where she was pointing and noticed the trees as well.

"I never saw them before, looks like someone sat forest on fire and then took the fire out. Let's go investigate"

"Are you sure it's safe? And we still need to get back to get ready for our Reaping." Katniss argued

"Just one peek? If you don't want to I'm still going" Gale said and started heading toward the trees

"No way I'm letting you go alone" Katniss said heatedly.

"That's my Kate, let's go"

"How many times did I tell you to never call me that" she fumed.

"Never counted, sorry"

"You cheeky bastard"

"Let me tell you, I was conceived by my parents and was never disowned so I'm no bastard" Gale smiled

"…"Katniss grunted

Silence settled upon the duo while they walked. Finally reached the dead trees. Looking around they saw bones, human bones scattered around. Both teens paled at the sight.

"You were probably r… right we should go back" Gale stuttered

"Gale I don't like this"

"Me neither" Suddenly they heard a crunch and a wolf howl. Caught by surprise both teens sprinted away from sight. They ran until they reached the fence. Both out of breath and still shivering from sight they silently agreed to go home and to never tell anybody about their findings. Too bad no one told them to never say never.

A/N: Should I start posting longer chapters?


End file.
